One Kiss
by badgirl-250
Summary: During one hot Quidditch game, Oliver Wood sneaks in a kiss, from the girl of his dreams.


**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. Hope you like!**

_One Kiss_

The crowd roared as the Quidditch players circled the field once more. Oliver kept his eyes out for any sight of the Quaffle, observing the teams carefully. His eyes fell on Bella Sanguine, the U.S. Puddlemore's chaser.

She stood on guard on the exterior of the ring of players. She hovered behind Melinda Spindle, who in turn turned around and whispered something to her. Turning around Bella glanced over at Oliver.

He shot her a smile, his eyes happy, and heart racing. She narrowed her eyes, and swiftly turned back around.

Oliver chuckled quietly to himself, staring at her. She was quite the sight, drenched in sweat, her hair an absolute mess, and her eyes completely focused on the game. Her moves were sharp and exact, and she knew exactly how to twist her body and duck her head to avoid attacks.

She was an utter beauty, and he had been in love with her, ever since he had seen her at the National Quidditch Ball, gliding across the floor in her light blue dress.

It was weird how he had fell in love with the witch upon seeing her. They had known each other for quite some time now, but had never been on the best of terms. They had exchanged quite a handful of words upon their first meeting.

She was fascinating, fuming with rage and full of fire. He loved to rile her up, and to infuriate her to the point her cheeks would flush and turn red. He loved her, and thus vowed to make her fall for him, somehow, in some way.

"OLIVER!" Sharply he looked up to see the Quaffle coming straight at him. Without another thought, he quickly spun his broom, and hit the ball with its straw rear end.

"Melinda Spindle had the Quaffle! She was going for the shot, but Oliver Wood has intercepted!" Cheers rang out loudly throughout the crowd.

Immediately the chasers soared in, all trying to reclaim the ball. Fred and George, the beaters, both added their two cents worth by bashing their bats against the Bludgers roaming the field, aiming them at the opposing beaters.

Artistically Bella gathered the Quaffle and expertly threw it into one of the three rings he was supposed to be guarding.

Oliver grinned back amused. "Nice shot!"

She rolled her eyes, and flew back over to her excited team mates, who were all celebrating over their latest point.

"The score is tied 200 to 200!" the announcer proclaimed. "We will now go to half time! After that, we'll go to...SUDDEN DEATH!"

Cheering enthusiastically, Oliver lowered his broom, as his team gathered by the benches.

"We only need one point! One blasted point!" Fred yelled after he landed.

"Don't worry Freddie! We've got this! We're not about to lose our 20 galleons on this game!" George assured his twin, grinning widely.

Oliver smiled at his two friends. "Fred, George, we'll do fine! Stop worrying!" he chuckled.

Fred rose an eyebrow. "You're the whole reason as to why we're worrying!"

"Maybe if he kept his eyes off of Bella's arse, we wouldn't be in this mess!" George inputed.

Oliver's cheeks burned slightly, but he still offered them a crooked smile and opened his mouth to protest.

"Yeah Woodie, why are you holding back?" a feminine voice inquired.

Oliver turned around to see Bella standing their defiantly, with her left hand on her hip, and her broom held dangerously in her right hand.

"What are you talking about?" he defended.

She glared at him. "For the past five shots you haven't even attempted to block them!"

He grinned devilishly. "Well I can't concentrate on the game, if I'm too distracted staring at you."

Fred and George both snickered, before they were silenced by a look from Bella, her cheeks red.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play Wood, but I'd appreciate it if you kept your eyes off my person!"

"It's kind of hard when the woman of my dream is standing right in front of me. Might I add that you look exceptionally sexy today?" he asked her nonchalantly.

Her cheeks darkened and her eyes turned ablaze.

"You're so infuriating! Do you know that?! Why do you insist on making such smart comments every single time you see me. If I didn't know any better..." she continued yelling at him as he tuned her out.

His eyes focused on her mouth, watching her plush lips part open. He swallowed hard, eyes hooded, and breath ragged. Merlin he wanted it, no he needed it! Just one!

"Bella?"

"What?!"

She was cut short as Oliver pulled her into a hard kiss. It was rough and passionate, and everything about it was far from innocent.

Her hands gripped his robes hard, and pulled him closer. The crowd yelled as they watched the scene unfold on the TV screen in front of them, that had been keeping track of the entire game, and zooming in on the winning moments.

Bella pulled away first, shaken and shocked. She brought her hand to her lips.

"You kissed me..."

He smirked at her.

"Wanna try again?"

"YOU KISSED ME!" She took her broom and hit him with it, spitting angrily.

The rest of the U.S. Puddlemore team members voiced their rage behind them, three of the star players going up to scream at Fred and George, who were still in shock from the scene they had just witnessed.

"I can't believe you let your friend her kiss her like that!"

"What's wrong with you!"

"If you touch her, I'll kill you, so help me Merlin!"

"I can't believe you kissed me!" Bella added.

As chaos ensued, the announcer took this as a moment to restart the game, setting them for sudden death.

Both teams took the air, angry and bewildered. Oliver glanced at Bella who as flying directly in front of him. She glared. He swallowed.

"That looked like one hot kiss Bell. Anything you're not telling us?" the girl flying next to Bella murmured.

Bella blushed.

She giggled. "Was he a good kisser?"

Bella glared harder at Oliver. "You're not going to get away with that Oliver!"

"Merlin Wood, why'd you have to get them mad at us?" Fred inserted.

Oliver smiled. "I just wanted a kiss."

**A/N: Please review. I can't decide if i want to make this a oneshot, but if anyone would like for me to continue this story please please review. Oh, and all story ideas are welcomed! :) **


End file.
